Oh My God, It's Daniel Radcliffe!
by danrdarrenc
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are in New York for Nationals. Blaine happens to spot a certain "Harry Potter" actor down the street and he attempts to catch up to him. One-shot.


It was around five o' clock in the afternoon and Kurt and Blaine were strolling down Times Square, hand-in-hand. Kurt was in New York on his weeklong trip with New Directions for Nationals; Blaine had tagged along for moral support and as Kurt's arm candy. Kurt was on his dinner break from rehearsals and had decided that he and Blaine should spend the lovely evening outside, being tourists and admiring the beautiful buildings and city.

"It's so beautiful here," Kurt said lovingly.

Blaine nodded. "You want to move here someday, don't you?"

"I'd love to live here. Work on Broadway," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled at the thought of seeing Kurt's names up in lights.

"Where do you want to eat?" Kurt asked.

"Applebee's," Blaine said, pointing to the restaurant ahead of them. "It's cheap, but it's good."

"Good choice," Kurt said, smiling at his boyfriend and following him into the restaurant.

An hour and a half later, the two boys were leaving Applebee's happy and full of delicious food.

Suddenly, Blaine stopped dead in his tracks and squeezed Kurt's hand very tightly.

"Ouch!" Kurt exclaimed. "Blaine? What's wrong?"

Blaine was staring open-mouthed, pointing at something down the street. "Oh my God, it's Da – it's Da – it's Daniel freakin' Radcliffe!"

"What?" Kurt asked, looking at where Blaine was pointing. "I don't see him."

"He's right there!" Blaine said, now positively jumping up and down to get a better look.

"Where?"

"Over there!" Blaine shouted, pulling Kurt down the street.

"Blaine!"

"Come on! I have to get there before he leaves!" Blaine said, pushing his way through the people walking in the opposite direction.

Blaine was now practically jogging down the street, Kurt tripping over cracks in the sidewalk in his attempt to not lose his boyfriend in the crowd.

"Blaine! Wait up!" Kurt said, breathing heavily as he was able to hurry in stride with the shorter boy.

"No! I have to get to Dan!" Blaine said, picking up speed as best he could amongst the crowd of New Yorkers. "We're almost there! I don't want to miss him! I want his autograph!"

Finally, they reached the place where Blaine had thought he had seen Daniel Radcliffe standing. Kurt was breathing heavily, having practically run down an avenue block at full speed.

"Where is he?" Kurt huffed.

"Over there!" Blaine said, pointing across the street. "Come on!"

Kurt's hand was once again tugged by Blaine and they were now hurrying down the opposite side of the street.

"Blaine, please," Kurt said, completely out of breath.

"Come on," Blaine whined, pulling Kurt's hand harder and hurrying even faster. "We've almost caught up to him!"

When they skidded to a halt at the second spot where Blaine had thought Daniel Radcliffe had been standing, the _Harry Potter_ actor was once again nowhere in sight.

"Whoa! Where'd he go?" Blaine said. "Damn, it's like he Disapparated!"

Kurt shook his head at his boyfriend's obsession with Harry Potter.

"Maybe he went in there," Kurt said, pointing at the theatre across the street from where they were standing. Above the theatre was the billboard for _How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying_, Daniel Radcliffe's name and face towering above them in lights.

Blaine stared open-mouthed at the marquee. "Let's go see if we get backstage!"

"Blaine Anderson! We are not going to sneak into Daniel Radcliffe's dressing room!" Kurt reprimanded, dropping Blaine's hand and putting his own on his hips.

Blaine pouted.

"It's illegal and slightly creepy. I'm sorry. Incredibly creepy. And, besides, I have to get to back to glee rehearsal," Kurt said.

"Fine," Blaine said defeatedly.

"If I promise that when I book my first Broadway show you'll be the first person to get my autograph, will you stop pouting and stop giving me a sad puppy dog look?" Kurt asked, smirking.

Blaine nodded.

"Then I promise," Kurt said, briefly kissing Blaine.

"Come on. Let's go back to the hotel," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand and walking away from the theatre at much more of a normal pace.


End file.
